


ad astra et ultra (to the stars and beyond)

by literajusti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy onto other site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I love college!Seijoh, M/M, Oikawa is just mentioned, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literajusti/pseuds/literajusti
Summary: Matsukawa wants Hanamaki to relax, and decides that taking him on a date at two in the morning is the best way to do it.(Spoiler alert: it is)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	ad astra et ultra (to the stars and beyond)

Hanamaki dropped his bag at the entrance of his apartment, exhausted from having pulled an all-nighter a couple days ago, sleeping for only four hours the night after, and then attending his lecture, to which the professor introduced new material that made absolutely no sense. And then, the icing on top of this disaster cake was that this new material was all going to be on the exam that the professor decided to spontaneously schedule for next week.

He pulled his phone out from his back pocket and typed a quick message to Matsukawa.

_Sorry Issei, I can’t make it to our date this Saturday._

After clicking send, Hanamaki walked over to his table, prepared to study till he felt like dropping. Just as he was about to spread all his notes out, his phone started buzzing, the name ‘Issei’ lighting up across the screen.

Hanamaki clicked the green button. “Hello?”

“Hey love,” Matsukawa’s voice filtered through the phone. “What do you mean you can’t make it this Saturday?”

Hanamaki sighed. “What I mean, Issei, is that I can’t come.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I have slept for a total of four hours in the past two days and I have to cram two months’ worth of material in the next week, and my shitty professor taught us a new concept today that I am completely confused about and all of this is going to be on the exam next Tuesday that I need to get above a ninety on because if I don’t my grade will drop and I’m already doing horrible in this class and I’m so tired all I want to do is sleep right now but I—”

“Woah, Hiro, slow down. It’s okay; I get it,” Matsukawa said, interrupting his boyfriend’s ramble. “School is important, but you also sound really stressed, so maybe going on our date this weekend will help you relax for a bit before your test. Plus, you’re not going to be studying the whole time.”

“No Issei, you don’t understand. My classmates are doing a huge all-day study group on Saturday and Sunday, so I’m not going to be coming to our date.”

“Yeah, okay. I get it.” Matsukawa sounded dismayed. “Good luck on your test, Hiro.”

Hanamaki rubbed his hand over his face. “Thanks, Issei. Bye.”

He ended the call, feeling a little regret and guilt for how he handled their conversation. Whatever. Hanamaki could worry about that when he sees Matsukawa again. He walked over to his table, spreading out all his notes and taking out his textbook, prepared to figure out what the hell he learned in class today even if it killed him.

-

Hanamaki was interrupted from the page he was reading by the sound of knocking on his door and his phone buzzing like crazy. He stood up and yawned, his knees cracking from being seated for so long, as he made his way to the door.

He pulled it open, squinting once he saw who was on the other side. “Issei?” Hanamaki asked, incredulous. “What are you doing here at”—he checked his phone— “two in the morning?”

Matsukawa shrugged, a light smile on his face. “I wanted to see you, but I thought I should wait until after you get a couple hours of studying in.” He stepped forward, kissing Hanamaki softly.

Hanamaki’s eyes fluttered shut, his tense shoulders relaxing, and a small, satisfied noise leaving his body.

Matsukawa drew back. “Come on, it’s time to go.”

“Wait what?”

Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki across the doorway and into the hall, then he stepped inside and grabbed his boyfriend’s keys and a pair of shoes. Hanamaki stepped forward to go back into his apartment, but Matsukawa just pushed him back into the hallway, locking the door and stuffing the keys into his pocket before Hanamaki could do anything else.

“Issei, what the hell?” Hanamaki yelled as Matsukawa grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the elevator. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He pressed ‘Lobby’.

“That’s ominous as hell. Are you going to murder me?”

“I don’t know, should I?”

“Well, if you did, I wouldn't have to take the test next week.” Hanamaki tugged his wrist from Matsukawa’s grip, but to no avail. “So maybe you should.”

Eventually they got to the parking lot, to which Matsukawa shoved Hanamaki in the passenger seat and buckled him in, rushing to the driver’s side and starting the car before Hanamaki could scramble out.

As Matsukawa backed out of the parking space and entered the main road, Hanamaki turned to him. “Issei, this isn’t funny.” His voice started shaking. “I have a test next week; I don’t have time to go on some sort of joyride.”

Matsukawa reached across the console and rubbed Hanamaki’s thigh. “Love, I think you can spare a couple hours for tonight. Plus, it’s going to be about an hour till we get there, so try to sleep if you can.”

Hanamaki shook his head. “Issei—”

“Takahiro.” Matsukawa turned and glanced at him. “Please. You look so exhausted.”

“Fine,” Hanamaki grumbled. “But I’m doing this because I’m tired, not because you told me to.”

Matsukawa hummed in response as Hanamaki turned in his seat, his back facing his boyfriend, and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

-

It was now three in the morning, and Hanamaki wanted nothing more than to kill Matsukawa. Or kiss him. He hasn’t decided yet. All he knew was that they were somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, because for some godforsaken reason, Matsukawa wanted the two of them to go stargazing. One part of Hanamaki was thinking of how absolutely _sweet_ it was of his boyfriend to try to help Hanamaki relax since university was taking up a lot of his time lately. But the other part of Hanamaki—the more logical part—wanted to strangle Matsukawa for wanting to go stargazing, but forgetting the blankets, binoculars, chairs, food, and taking him out on the one night when there were no stars in the sky. Seriously. It literally looked like a black canvas.

“I hate you,” Hanamaki said, the cold, wet grass seeping into the back of his pants. “But I also love you. I’m really conflicted right now.”

Matsukawa grinned, looking as if he felt no remorse for his idiotic actions. “I love you too, Hiro.” He shoved Hanamaki into the ground, ignoring the latter’s protests. “Here, now you can lay on your back and look at the stars.”

“You asshole!” Hanamaki exclaimed, pushing Matsukawa’s hands off of him and sitting up. “Now the back of my shirt is all wet and cold.”

Matsukawa pulled him into his chest, slightly wincing once he felt the dampness of the back of Hanamaki’s shirt hit his. “Sorry love, just had to make sure you could see the stars.” Matsukawa looked up at the empty sky, grinning. “Aren’t they just beautiful tonight?”

Hanamaki scoffed. “Yeah Issei, they’re absolutely gorgeous. I really wish I had a pair of binoculars to see them better.” Hanamaki paused, eyes widening dramatically. “Oh wait, you didn’t bring them!”

Matsukawa’s deep chuckle reverberated through his chest, and Hanamaki could fill the shaking of his boyfriend’s shoulders against his back. “I said sorry, didn’t I?”

“No.”

“Well, in that case. . .” he trailed off.

Hanamaki twisted around, straddling his partner’s lap, and looking him dead in the eye, fighting off a smile. “Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“I don’t know what I need to apologize for.” Matsukawa shrugged, a small smile on his face. “Everything I need for stargazing is right in front of me—or really, on me.” He punctuated his sentence by lightly kissing Hanamaki’s cheek.

Hanamaki dropped his head onto Matsukawa’s shoulders, unable to hold back his smile anymore, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “How the hell did you manage to say something that cheesy with a straight face,” Hanamaki wheezed. “And how do you forget all the basic essentials of stargazing?” He leaned all his weight onto Matsukawa’s upper body, tipping the two back into the grass, with Hanamaki sitting on Matsukawa’s stomach. “You decided to go stargazing, and then proceed to forget everything we need to actually do it.” Hanamaki could feel tears coming out of his eyes from the absurdness of the situation.

Underneath him, Matsukawa was grinning, his features softening once he saw the absolute joy on his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah well, it worked, didn’t it?” He traced the outline of Hanamaki’s face with his thumb. “You’re much more relaxed now, and you look less tired.”

Hanamaki rolled off of his partner and into the space next to him. “Yeah,” he said, clasping Matsukawa’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. “I guess I am, but is that because of you, or the nap I had in the car?”

“Definitely from me, since I told you to take that nap, too.”

Inching a little closer to his boyfriend, Hanamaki relished in the warmth he exuded, a pleasant contrast from the chilling air around them. “No, remember I took the nap because I wanted to, not because you told me to.”

Matsukawa chuckled. “Of course, Hiro.”

It was silent between them, before Hanamaki interrupted it.

“Hey,” he murmured, looking up at Matsukawa. “Why stargazing?”

Matsukawa turned his face, his head knocking slightly against Hanamaki. “Oikawa recommended it to me. He said that whenever he or Iwaizumi feel stressed, they come out to the edges of Tokyo, where the city lights can’t pollute the sky, and just watch the stars.”

Hanamaki nodded. “Then, why today?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Hanamaki said, biting his lip, only stopping Matsukawa when nudged it with his thumb, “today isn’t a special day or anything. It’s literally a random Tuesday—now Wednesday—morning. So, what made you want to pick today?”

“Well,” Matsukawa chuckled. “I actually planned to take you stargazing this weekend. There’s supposed to be a few major constellations coming up on Saturday night, and I wanted you to see them.”

Hanamaki opened his mouth, but Matsukawa stopped his words by kissing him softly on the lips.

“But earlier today, when we talked, you sounded really overwhelmed, and like you were going to have a mental breakdown soon,” he continued, “so I thought, what better time to take you stargazing than now?” Matsukawa lifted his hand and stroked the side of Hanamaki’s face. “It may be incredibly unplanned and unorganized, but this decision may have been one of my best ones yet, other than dating you, of course.”

Hanamaki paused. “You cheesy shit.” He surged forward, kissing his boyfriend so hard he could feel their teeth clacking. He then slowly leaned back, easing the pressure before removing it completely.

He dug his face into Matsukawa’s neck. “I love you so much.”

Matsukawa stroked the back of Hanamaki’s hair, and kissed the top of Hanamaki’s head when he felt tears hitting his neck. “I love you too, Hiro. Every damn day.”

He ran his fingers through his partner’s hair for a couple more minutes. Eventually, Hanamaki’s quiet sobs subsided, and was replaced with smaller, even breaths. He rolled away from Matsukawa, but still kept their hands locked in a tight grasp.

Hanamaki could feel his shirt clinging to his back and the moisture of the grass making its way through his clothes and to his skin. But as he laid there, gazing up at the ink sky with not a single star in sight, all Hanamaki could think about was how there was nowhere else he would rather be, and no one else he would rather be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so we'll see how this goes :)  
> I always love Seijoh 4 and whew for some reason this fic took me much longer than I expected. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
